


[PODFIC] Aphasia, by Laura Shapiro

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Time, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Sex in the Bookshop (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Aziraphale is entombed in words. He cannot utter a syllable.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	[PODFIC] Aphasia, by Laura Shapiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aphasia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368325) by [Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro). 



__

_Crowley glances up, starting to move toward the back room, and sees him in his shirtsleeves. Crowley’s mouth drops open just the tiniest fraction, but Aziraphale has learned his every expression. Crowley is amazed. A flicker at the corner of his mouth suggests amusement -- no, delight, which he is clearly working to repress -- and just as deliberately as Aziraphale has done, he removes his jacket and hangs it on the next peg over. His funny little scarf, too._

_Aziraphale feels as if he has launched a paper boat upon a stormy sea. He goes to the cabinet and fetches the bottle of port he’s glad to see Adam has restored._

_“Penfold’s Rare Tawny,” Crowley says lightly, moving close to him to read the label. “How long have you been saving that?”_

_“Not long. I got it when we decided to work for the Dowlings. In honor of our -- second Arrangement.”_

_Crowley smiles his fond close-mouthed smile, then something relaxes in his face, and Aziraphale sees his teeth. “And when were you planning to drink it?”..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dAqBSUfQnHUz4UDW5kaUmSnuBPm7egIN/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 25:05  
Size: 27.50 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution; Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Art: Pixabay stock image
> 
> Music/FX: “lier” by Roger - https://freesound.org/people/Roger/sounds/75236/ (CC BY 3.0)


End file.
